Bebé
by linnetask
Summary: Jane estaba preocupada, hay muchas cosas que una mujer de ciencia puede pronosticar, pero esto sí que no se lo esperaba, sostenía con temor esa delgada decima varita que por decima vez le daba un resultado positivo, mas a ella no le parecía así.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: crónica de cómo una astrofísica y el Dios del Trueno se enteraron que iban a ser padres**_

Jane estaba preocupada, hay muchas cosas que una mujer de ciencia puede pronosticar, pero esto sí que no se lo esperaba, sostenía con temor esa delgada decima varita que por decima vez le daba un resultado positivo, mas a ella no le parecía así.

Estaba en la cúspide de su carrera que iba a hacer ahora que esto se le presentaba en el camino este obstáculo tan grande, se había cuidado para que esto no ocurriera, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Thor?

Su teléfono sonó:

― ¿Diga?

―Jane, voy para tu casa, ¿ya te hiciste las pruebas? ― pregunto su asistente y amiga.

―si Darcy ya lo hice―respondió mientras se subía los pantalones.

― ¿Qué tal?

―no son buenas noticias

―llevare helado de chocolate― colgó.

Se miro al espejo y se levanto la blusa para poder ver su aplanado vientre. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, se bajo la blusa y salió del baño camino de un lado a otro, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza. Se sentó un segundo, y luego se volvió a parar, casi agradeció que Thor se encontrara en una misión, así ella podía intentar buscarle una solución al problema. Pero, ¿Qué se podía hacer?, ni loca le haría daño, si bien era un contratiempo nunca le haría daño a aquella prueba del amor que ella y el dios del trueno se profesaban.

Solo le quedaba asimilarlo. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

―Toc toc. ―dijo una Darcy sonriendo a medias entrando en el departamento.

―Darcy, estoy muy preocupada. ― hablo una preocupada Jane, llevándose las manos temblorosas a la boca.

―no te preocupes― intento consolar a su amiga dejando el helado en la mesa y corriendo a abrazarla― todo va a salir bien.

Jane rompió en llanto, mientras su amiga le repetía que no había problema y que todo iba a estar bien. Ya más calmada Jane se sentó en el sofá, mirando al vacio, Darcy preparaba un té, así podía tranquilizarla un poco. Le tendió una taza con el aromático y humeante liquido, Jane la tomo en silencio y la bebió igual.

― ¿Cuando llega Thor? ―pregunto Darcy

―el viernes

― ¿Qué has pensado?

―lo voy a tener Darce, no estaba en mis planes, pero ya está aquí.

―A Thor le encantara.

― ¿Tú lo crees? ―dijo Jane, incrédula.

―por supuesto, se emocionara y estoy segura que será un excelente padre.

Jane se sintió más aliviada, y viendo a su alrededor, seguramente tendría que encontrar un lugar más grande para vivir. Se llevo una mano a su aun plano vientre y por primera vez desde que lo supo, sonrió.

Jane esperaba impacientemente en la sala de espera de aquel consultorio, frotaba sus manos frenéticamente. Darcy la miraba divertida, la gran astrofísica Jane Foster se encontraba realmente aterrorizada en aquella salita con revistas de maternidad en la mesa de centro y ni se diga del empapelado de las paredes o los dispersos cuadros algunos de bebés, otros de mujeres amamantando.

―Jane Foster―dijo una mujer rubia con el rostro amable, no debía de pasar los cuarenta― puede pasar.

―gracias―dijo a la mujer mientras caminaba seguida de Darcy

Entraron a un cuarto, casi en su totalidad blanco, una mujer morena con el cabello, aparentemente rizado, recogido en elegante moño, les sonreía sentada detrás de un escritorio.

―buenos días, Señorita Foster―dijo amablemente― soy la doctora Amanda Green, tomen asiento por favor.

―gracias doctora, ―dijo Jane, mientras ella y Darcy se sentaban.

―en que puedo ayudarla―pregunto la doctora

―Bueno―comenzó Jane algo nerviosa― tuve algunas semanas de retraso, me hice una prueba casera y…

―se hizo una docena―intervino Darcy

―bueno, ― prosiguió Jane intentando pasar por alto el comentario de su amiga. ―salió positivo a embarazo.

―bien, acompáñame a la habitación que hay detrás y te hare una ecografía para saber el periodo de gestación.

Jane la siguió esta vez sola e hizo todo lo que ella le indico, se recostó y solo fijo su atención en el monitor.

―mira, ese es tu bebé― dijo la doctora señalando una pequeña mancha en el monitor ―bien aproximadamente debes tener unas siete u ocho semanas. Todo parece bien, le diré a Bárbara que te asigne la siguiente cita en dos semanas, también voy a pedir que te hagas exámenes de sangre para ver tu salud y te daré la medicación adecuada.

Al salir de la habitación una emocionada Darcy miraba a Jane, mientras la doctora le daba las últimas indicaciones y la felicitaba por su embarazo.

Jane se mantuvo callada de camino a casa, Thor llegaba mañana y aun no había planeado que o como decirle. Darcy se canso de esperar a que su amiga hablase.

― ¿quieres comer algo?

―no tengo hambre

―recuerda que tienes que comer por dos

―lo sé, pero no_ tenemos_ hambre ― y sonrió

― ¿Cómo se veía? ― pregunto Darcy

―como una manchita en la pantalla

―vaya que profunda eres Foster, ―dijo Darcy riendo― felicidades esperas una manchita.

Ambas rieron, llegaron al departamento de Jane no sin antes y a petición de Darcy, hacer una parada para rentar algunas películas, se le había ocurrido bajar la tensión de Jane viendo comedias relacionadas con el embarazo, y así entre risas, palomitas y situaciones cómicas en la televisión, se fue el jueves.

A la mañana siguiente Jane despertó con un mareo, se sentó en la cama y espero a que el mareo parara. Se levanto con precaución y fue al lavabo, se quedo ahí algunos minutos y se lavo la cara con agua fría. Fue a la cocina y Darcy se encontraba ahí, había decidido quedarse hasta que llegara Thor, la chica estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

―Buenos días ―saludo Jane

―Buenos días ―respondió y al verla frunció el ceño― ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal?

―solo estoy un poco mareada― dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Darcy le sirvió el desayuno, y también se sentó, le dio un sorbo al café y se sintió mejor, apenas dio un bocado al platillo y la nausea volvió más fuerte, corrió al baño. Darcy la siguió y le recogió el cabello, era casi como cuando se iban de copas, Jane siempre había sido muy sensible al alcohol, pero cuando Thor se fue sufrió mucho y le pedía que salieran a beber casi todos los fines de semana.

Jane se levanto tiro de la cadena y se lavo los dientes y la cara.

―iré a prepararte un té y tu deberías descansar un rato. ―dijo Darcy

―Si mamá ―dijo Jane con sarcasmo y una sonrisa― pero Thor va a llegar y tengo que estar presentable.

―el glamour ante todo, ― respondió Darcy divertida―iré a prepararte el té de todos modos, no puedes andar con el estomago vacio.

―Gracias

―De nada

Jane se dio un baño, el agua caliente parecía relajar todos sus músculos, salió envuelta en una bata y abrió su closet. Se puso sus típicos jeans, una blusa de tirantes azul, sobre esta una camisa a cuadros gris. Se calzo sus botas de piso cafés y se sentó en su peinador comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, lo dejo suelto. Se maquillo lo más natural posible, no solía usar maquillaje, pero no quería se notara su palidez.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon la entrada del departamento, Jane corrió a la sala esperando que Thor entrara, comenzó a sentirse mal, el rubio entro con una sonrisa en el rostro y no había dado ni tres pasos al interior del departamento cuando una enérgica Jane grito:

― ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Dicho esto puso los ojos en blanco y se desvaneció, Thor llego a tiempo antes de que se estampara en el piso.

― ¡Jane! ― dijo alarmado― ¿Qué ocurre?

Darcy que había visto todo desde la cocina corrió al botiquín para conseguir alcohol y una torunda de algodón. Volvió a la sala donde un Thor agitaba levemente a Jane que reposaba en el sillón. Lo quito gentilmente, mojo la torunda con alcohol, apenas la iba a llevar a la nariz de Jane cuando Thor la detuvo.

―no le voy a hacer nada malo― dijo

― ¿Qué dijo Jane? ―pregunto Thor un poco desconcertado

―a eso, pues que felicidades grandote, serás padre. ― respondió Darcy con una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Jane.

Un sonido sordo se escucho haciendo temblar el suelo del apartamento, una asustada Darcy vio a Thor en el piso, evidentemente inconsciente. Si no le hubiera dado un susto de muerte, Darcy Lewis se habría reído.

…

Se me ocurrió esta idea y no podía dejarla pasar.

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

Comenten por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola:**_

_**Esta bien si quieren matarme, lo acepto tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero hay una graciosa y frustrante aventura detras de este retraso. Para empezar tuve el sindrome de la hoja en blanco, despues de que hace 14 dias soy tia (de nuevo), la inspiracion volvio. Pero no habia podido escribir,, entre a un nuevo semestre en la universidad con la mudanza y eso me tarde mas,**__** mi computadora no queria funcionar, cuando lo resolvi**__** y al fin termine el capitulo me quede sin internet, espere a poder venir a casa de mis padres para subir el capitulo y pedirles disculpas a todas los que han leido y me han esperado. **_

_**Me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo y espero que les agrade.**_

_Nos leemos luego._

_atte._

_linnetask_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Ropita y apuestas para un bebé que quiere que su sexo sea sorpresa.**_

Darcy esperaba a Jane para comer, pero parecía retrasada, se sentó en una banca cerca del restaurante y se alegro de haber seguido a su amiga hasta Nueva York, amaba la ciudad, la comida y la infinidad de cosas para hacer. Pero sobre todo la noche, la ciudad parecía una galaxia, con todas sus luces.

―hey Darcy― saludo Jane bajando de un taxi― perdona, se me hizo tarde.

― ¿Qué paso? ―pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

―me quede haciendo unos cálculos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

―no importa

Se encaminaron al restaurante y una vez sentadas Darcy pudo apreciar el ligeramente abultado vientre de Jane.

― ¿fuiste ayer con la doctora?

―si, al parecer vamos a seguir sin saber el sexo del bebe― dijo Jane.

―que no se puede saber desde los tres meses― comento Darcy.

― Sí, pero la doctora me dijo que el bebé está en una extraña posición. Que conforme avance el embarazo, tal vez se mueva.

― ¿Qué pasa con lo de Asgard?

―pues nada, voy a tener que ir, aunque no se cómo enfrentarme a los padres de Thor

―corrección, al padre de Thor, aunque yo tengo una teoría que puedes usar como excusa para cuando te pidan una explicación.

― ¿Cuál? ― pregunto una curiosa Jane

―diles que al parecer los anticonceptivos humanos no funcionan con dioses sexis. ― Respondió Darcy haciendo que la última palabra sonara un poco candente.

Jane negó con la cabeza divertida mientas Darcy reía. Luego se dedicaron a comer y hablar de algo que no incluyera el tema de la inevitable partida a Asgard y el enfrentamiento a Odín.

Al llegar a su nuevo departamento más grande y donde preparaba una habitación para el bebé, aunque aún no había comprado nada enserio, solo la había pintado de color crema por que aun no sabía el sexo. Después de la primera reacción de Thor relatada por una divertida Darcy, Jane se preocupo de que el dios del Trueno no quisiera a su hijo, pero después de un rato el rubio parecía niño de cinco años esperando la navidad.

Sonrió y miro el cuarto, tan vacio, toco su vientre y tomo el teléfono, marco un numero y espero a que contestaran.

* * *

Darcy se sorprendió que Jane la llamara tan rápido para pedirle que la acompañara a un lugar, apenas había entrado a su departamento, pero sin más volvió a tomar su bolso-mochila y salió del lugar. Al llegar a su punto de reunión. Darcy miro con curiosidad a Jane y con una pregunta muda se dirigió a la chica.

―necesito comprar cosas para el bebé. ―dijo tímidamente Jane.

―pues vamos. ―respondió una sonriente Darcy tomándola del brazo.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa para bebe, la amable dependienta miro a las chicas y les ofreció su ayuda. Miraron ropita en colores, Darcy miraba divertida a la astrofísica, que miraba un conjunto de niño y uno de niña.

―no debes comprar todavía algo así, si no sabes que va a ser. ―informo Darcy― debes comprar colores neutros.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto de niños? ― pregunto Jane mientras dejaba los conjuntos en su lugar.

― tengo cuatro sobrinos ―respondió Darcy, enseñando cuatro dedos ― y he sido niñera de todos.

―vaya yo no sabría que hacer sin ti― rio Jane.

Darcy le mostro que podía comprar y llevo varios mamelucos y camisetitas blancas con algún animalito como ranitas, patitos y ositos.

* * *

―Sera niño ― decía Tony Stark completamente convencido.

―eso aun no puedes saberlo ― espetó Natasha.

―Capi― llamo Tony a Steve― que crees que sea ¿Niño o niña?

―no lo sé― respondió indiferente el súper soldado.

―pues creo que será niña― decía una sonriente Pepper.

― Que sea una apuesta. ― planteo Tony.

―Hecho― acepto la pelirroja.

―si es niño, ― Tony sopeso un poco lo que podía pedir― no me regañaras durante un mes entero. Algo así como inmunidad.

―si es niña, ― Pepper ya sabía que pedir. ― me obedecerás en todo durante un mes.

―Trato hecho ― respondió Tony tendiéndole la mano, Pepper la estrecho. ― Bien Tasha y Capi están de testigos que tendré inmunidad a tus regaños durante un mes entero.

―Espero que sea niña― murmuro Natasha divertida. Cierta parte de Steve pensaba lo mismo, sería divertido ver a Tony obedeciendo a Pepper en todo lo que decía, tal vez le diera una sugerencia o dos.

* * *

Jane miraba la cajita de regalo azul y rosa que reposaba en su escritorio, todos con quien trabajaba (en especial Darcy y Pepper) parecían realmente entusiasmados con la idea de su embarazo. Se dirigió al baño, últimamente tenía ganas de orinar como si bebiera un litro de café cada cinco minutos.

Al salir del aseo, Jane vislumbro a una furiosa Pepper y a una divertida Darcy.

―ese idiota― mascullaba la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― pregunto Jane curiosa.

―el estúpido de Tony programo el elevador para que al usar mi gafete se trabara. ―luego una sonrisa maliciosa surco el rostro de Virginia Potts. ― espero que el bebé sea niña.

―Apostaron para ver que era el bebé. ― informo Darcy a una confundida Jane que miraba a Pepper ir de un lado a otro susurrando injurias para el hombre de hierro.

―pues tendrán que esperar a que nazca el bebé. ― dijo Jane y Pepper paró en seco para mirarla. ― no puedo saber el sexo del bebé porque prácticamente está de espaldas, la doctora dice que es normal y que antes de nacer lo acomodara, si no es que lo hace él o ella antes.

Pepper palideció, tendría que soportar las bromas de Tony por un largo tiempo.

* * *

― estoy más que seguro, Thor, que será niño. ― decía Tony― un semental como tú no tendría primero una niña.

― ¡STARK! ―gritaron los vengadores al mismo tiempo menos el dios que se había quedado congelado.

―Eso es machista― reprendió Natasha.

―Eres un grosero― contribuyo Steve.

―No tienes remedio― murmuro Bruce tocándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

―Eres un idiota ― dijo Clint cruzado de brazos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― pregunto Tony con cara de no romper ni un plato.

― ¿A veces piensas antes de abrir la boca? ― hablo Natasha enfurecida.

Thor que hasta ahora solo había mostrado una mirada sorprendida, soltó una fuerte carcajada. Todos los vengadores lo miraron algunos con el ceño fruncido, otros sorprendidos y Tony sonriente.

― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ― masculló Natasha irritada.

― Bueno, es que en la mayoría de las civilizaciones se pide que el primogénito sea varón, pero yo he tenido experiencia suficiente conociendo mujeres más fieras que algunos hombres, así que me trae sin cuidado.

Todos se quedaron complacidos con la respuesta de Thor, excepto Tony.

―sera niño― volvió a murmurar el genio, playboy, filántropo y millonario, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Natasha.

Mientras todos miraban a la Viuda Negra, todos pensaron que si las miradas fueran puñales, Tony Stark llevaría mucho tiempo muerto.

* * *

Jane esperaba en el departamento, miraba el televisor sin prestar mucha atención a lo que enseñaba el aparato, dentro de sí ocurrían miles de pensamientos, la mayoría dirigida a la próxima ida a Asgard. Suspiro, apago el televisor y se encamino a la cama, estaba más que cansada.

* * *

Thor entro en el departamento y busco a Jane, encontrándola profundamente dormida, con la mirada enternecida le beso la frente y se preparo para dormir al lado de ella, toco el abultado vientre de su amada y comenzó a imaginar a su futuro hijo, podría tener el cabello castaño y los ojos azules o el cabello rubio y los hermosos ojos marrones de Jane. Y si era niña, seria seguramente tan hermosa como su madre.

Volvió a besar la frente de Jane y se preparo para dormir soñando con su futuro hijo.

* * *

_**Hagan sus apuestas y comentarios.**_

_**BYE BYE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, ¿Cómo les va en sus vidas? La mía va más pesada de lo que quisiera, pero bueno, la excusa que les doy es la universidad, por eso no he podido escrito como deseaba y este capítulo me quedo más corto de lo que quería.**_

_**Pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, me cae poco gordo papá Odín así que no les sorprenda este cap.**_

_**Ultima aclaración lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos de Jane.**_

_**Sin más que disfruten el capítulo :)**_

…

_**Capitulo 3: Jane Foster VS. Odín, Padre de todo.**_

Estaban en el punto de abertura del _Bifröst, la famosa astrofísica Jane Foster temblaba como gelatina ante la idea de lo que le esperaba__ detrás del puente arco iris. Thor también estaba nervioso, nunca habría imaginado la idea de ir con su padre a confesarle que embarazo a su novia, seguro ya lo sabe, pero aun así era un sentimiento de miedo._

_Darcy y Pepper se despedían de Jane y los vengadores de Thor. Finalmente había llegado la hora, las 4:00 p.m. en punto, Thor tomo a Jane en brazos como si fuera una princesa y el puente se abrió. Jane apenas si suspiro cuando ya se encontraban de camino en medio del espacio. Habría disfrutado más el viaje, de no ser que estaba completamente aterrorizada._

_Llegaron a lo que parecía un puerto dorado, Jane se recupero rápido del leve mareo que sintió y agradeció que la nausea no fuera más grave. Thor la coloco en el suelo y la tomo de la mano, en la otra llevaba el _Mjolnir. Saludaron a Heimdall y este correspondió el saludo con una actitud impasible. Caminaron por el largo pasillo dorado. Jane comenzaba a odiar ese color. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta (dorada) y se quedaron ahí unos segundos que la feliz pareja les parecieron meses. La puerta finalmente se abrió. Se encontraba Odín, Padre de Todo, imponentemente sentado en su dorado (¿Que en Asgard no conocen otro color?) trono y a un lado de el se encontraba de pie Frigga elegantemente vestida con un vestido marfil y dorado (¬ ¬), sonreía amablemente, Jane quedo asombrada con la belleza de la diosa. ― Padre, ― dijo ceremonialmente Thor inclinándose en una rodilla y apoyándose en su martillo. Jane hizo lo mismo, pero comenzó a dolerle un demonio la espalda. ―y madre.

―Thor, levántate**― **dijo igual de ceremonioso Odin, Jane solo quería ponerse de pie.

Ambos se levantaron, Jane con ayuda de Thor. Y Thor volvió a hablar:

― padre, traje ante ti a la mujer que amo y que me dará un hijo. **― **Jane sentía la sudorosa mano de Thor, eso no había resultado nada fácil para él.

―Thor, he sido muy paciente contigo, te he perdonado por tus insolencias, pero esta es la peor que has cometido. Embarazaste a una humana sin consentimiento de nadie**― **Jane sintió con esos comentarios que el padre de todo la reducía al tamaño de un bichito, solo por ser humana.

― con su permiso majestad**― **dijo Jane haciendo una reverencia que recordaba en esas películas que se suponían de época.** ― **Yo soy una importante astrofísica, y no necesito consentimiento de nadie para hacer lo que quiera ("había pensado decirle que no le pido permiso para acostarme con su hijo, pero eso sería echarle leña al fuego").

―ya veo**― **dijo Odín pensativo**―** usted jovencita no tiene control.

"¿Qué demonios? está usando mi argumento en mi contra? ¿Acaba de llamarme niña inmadura?"

―Tengo mucho control, pero soy una **mujer **que sabe lo que quiere.

― Entonces es usted una manipuladora, seguro sedujo a mi hijo para poder alcanzar la inmortalidad.

― **¿Me acaba de llamar ofrecida? ― "**un segundo, ¿lo dije o lo pensé?"

― Yo no el llame de ninguna forma, usted sola lo confirmo.** ― **dice Odín con una sonrisa triunfal.

Jane estaba roja, pero de cólera. En este momento deseaba hacer sufrir al padre de todo. Grave error hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada.

―yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela, además su hijito esta lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quién tienen o no intimidad.

Si Thor en esos momentos no salía a la defensa de Jane era por el temor y admiración que sentía de su pequeña y amada astrofísica confrontando a su intimidante padre. El dios del trueno se encontraba en esos momentos en shock.

―Lady Jane, **― **interviene mamá Frigga. **― **supongo que usted y mi hijo tienen una explicación razonable para este suceso.

Jane cuenta hasta diez, se calma y busca una respuesta. Thor sigue como estatua.

―Bien ―comienza Jane― yo estaba usando protección midgardiana, para evitar que esto mismo ocurriera, pero a pesar de todo quede embarazada y Thor y yo estamos felices con el próximo nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

―entonces― comienza Odín ― usted no quería un hijo de Thor.

―no estaba en mis planes un bebé, estoy en muchos proyectos y…

―y usted cree que va a amar a un fallo de cálculo― interrumpe Odín. ― Como se que cuidara como corresponde de un hijo del dios del trueno, como sabré que no detestara al primogénito de Thor.

"¿que acaso lo de estamos felices por el próximo nacimiento de nuestro hijo le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro?"

―estoy segura que podre con esto. ― responde con seguridad.

―ya veo ― "al fin" ― lo ve como una tarea impuesta― "carajo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

―claro que no, estoy segura que seré una excelente madre

―Lady Jane― mamá Frigga de nuevo al rescate, habla antes que papá Odín diga algo ― ¿sabe usted que engendrar un semidiós es peligroso, si la madre es mortal?

―Thor me puso al tanto.

Por primera vez desde que entro en trance Thor parpadea, están ahí para convencer a padre de que Jane es digna de la manzana de Idunn.

―Padre, Madre, amo a Jane más que a nada en este universo, y les pido su aprobación, ella merece la manzana de Idunn para poder dar a luz a mi primogénito sin que peligre su vida, Jane es quien me a enseñado el verdadero significado de lo que es amar. Fue por ella que pude levantar de nuevo al Mjolnir.

―Thor, eso no es suficiente…

―Tonterías― interrumpió Frigga a su marido. ― Thor ama a esta mujer y yo lo respeto, el ha cambiado para bien gracias a ella, y no podría hacerme más feliz el que Thor este con alguien a quien ama. ¡IDUNN!

De inmediato entra una hermosa joven, con los cabellos rubios cayendo libremente sobre su espalda, en las manos trae una caja de negro ébano.

―Jane Foster― dice Frigga― te hago merecedora de una manzana de la inmortalidad.

Acto seguido la joven le entrega la pequeña caja a Jane.

―Gracias― dice la astrofísica

―En cuanto puedas, ven a mostrarme a mi primer nieto.

― Así lo hare majestad.

Odin no había dicho nada, les hizo una señal para que se fueran y después de hacer una reverencia la feliz pareja se retiro hacia la salida.

…

En la tierra, todos esperan pacientemente, a excepción de Tony que no para de hablar, aun cuando nadie le ha hecho caso.

Un sonido en el cielo hace que todos fijen su atención en este, un segundo después aparece el puente arco iris y con el Thor y Jane.

―¿Como les fue? ― pregunta una levemente desesperada Darcy.

― Relativamente bien, ― respondió Jane una vez que se sintiera capaz de hablar― el padre de Thor es difícil.

―Me lo imaginaba― respondió su amiga.

―pero conseguimos la manzana. ― comento Thor.

―pero no sin una buena pelea― complemento Jane

― ¿Qué paso? ― interroga una preocupada Pepper.

― Bueno…

Jane les conto a todos su experiencia en Asgard y su confrontación con Odín. Pero el alivio era que había obtenido la manzana y su embarazo ocurriría sin complicaciones.

Volvieron al hotel donde se alojarían en Nuevo Mexico, al día siguiente partirían a Nueva York. Algunos decidieron descansar y alguno que otro (Tony) decidió ir al casino del hotel. El resto del día surgió sin más percances.

….

―Ábrela― la urgió Darcy. Se encontraban en la habitación de Jane desayunando.

―dame un segundo. ― Jane acciono el seguro y abrió lentamente la tapa. Vio la manzana con consternación.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunta una Darcy preocupada al ver la cara de su amiga.

― Esta dorada, ― dijo mostrándole la manzana― ¡DORADA!, ¿que no conocen otro color en toda Asgard?

Darcy soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Jane, esta solo podía pensar en su (literal) dorado futuro.

…..

_**No olviden dejar reviews y hacer sus apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé.**_

_**Ha otra noticia, mi nuevo sobrino acaba de cumplir dos meses y mi otro hermano sale con que me va a hacer tia otra vez. Estoy rodeada de bebés.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Sé que publico algo tarde, pero después de terminar mis exámenes finales no se me ocurría nada, gracias a algunas películas y contribuciones de mi hermana he podido terminarlo, les recomiendo que vean amor a distancia y bajo la misma estrella. Solo adapte ciertas partes de las pelis para este cap. **_

_**Muchisimas gracias a quienes me dejan review me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Sin más a leer.**_

…

_**Una fiesta de bebé, hormonas alteradas y una que otra sorpresilla.**_

― Entonces ¿qué harás para el bebé? ―pregunta Darcy metiendo su papa frita en la cátsup para después comérsela.

― creo que nada, no tengo tiempo, estamos algo atrasados con el proyecto. ― responde Jane antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

― vamos, es divertido, el pastel, globos, dulces y regalos. Es como un cumpleaños antes de nacer. ― dice Darcy con la boca llena y haciendo señas con las manos.

― no me falta mucho, tengo ropa y comprare lo que falte cuando nazca

― eres una aburrida Jane― refuta Darcy.

―tranquila, no es algo muy necesario, pero serás la madrina y organizaras su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. ― intenta convencerla

―Bueno, me conformare con eso.

…

Jane llega a la casa cansada, fue un día pesado, tener una barriga del tamaño de un balón de futbol y que pese cinco kilos es demasiado para su espalda, "pero falta poco" piensa, ya tiene seis meses.

Se dirige al refrigerador y toma un litro de nieve, coge una cuchara limpia y comienza a comer directo del envase. Se sienta en el sillón y prende el televisor, de unos tirones con los pies se saca las botas.

Después de un rato sonó su teléfono, mostraba sólo un breve mensaje: "Jane, ven al restaurante de siempre", el mensaje era de Thor, rápidamente la astrofísica se calzo las botas, dejo el helado con pesar en el refrigerador y se dirigió al baño a darse un leve retoque.

Salió y tomo un taxi, le dijo la dirección al taxista y mientras se dirigían, se miro al espejo del maquillaje por última vez y luego el taxi se detuvo. Jane pagó y se bajo. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la entrada del sencillo pero intimo restaurante, miro a Thor haciéndole señas sentado en una mesa (aunque por su tamaño lo hubiera localizado al instante).

Se sentó y el mesero al instante le dejo la carta, Thor ya se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza, ella pidió una limonada y observo el menú, pidieron una ensalada como entrada y como plato fuerte, Thor pidió un filete, mientras que Jane pidió una pechuga de pollo a la miel y mostaza.

― ¿A qué se debe está pequeña salida? ― preguntó Jane con aire inocente.

―Hace mucho que no salimos y creí que sería una linda sorpresa. ― respondió el dios con su característica sonrisa.

― ¿No hay truco? ― interrogo la astrofísica con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿No puedo salir con la bella mujer que amo? ― contraataco seductoramente el rubio.

― Claro― aceptó la mujer sonriente.

―te amo― dijo de pronto Thor tomando su mano y plantando un tierno en el dorso.

―te amo― contesto la científica con la mirada iluminada, las mejillas sonrosadas y un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Jane de repente se sintió acalorada, gracias al cielo el mesero llego con su limonada. Le dio un largo sorbo intentando ocultar la inoportuna reacción de su cuerpo. Recordando vagamente una conversación que tuvo con la Dra. Green, ella le había explicado que su cuerpo podía mostrar diversos cambios y manifestaciones, uno de ellos era el incremento de… bueno… el _deseo._

La futura madre agito ligeramente la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la mente. Miro los músculos de Thor, como se marcaban en su camiseta. Era imposible no sentirse deseosa con alguien como el dios del trueno como amante. Se maldijo internamente y se esforzó por concentrarse el resto de la cena.

Después del postre y pagar la cuenta, decidieron caminar un poco, Thor la tomo de la mano y caminaron sin rumbo algunos minutos, a veces se detenían en alguna tienda y observaban el aparador. Hablaban de cosas banales, hasta que Jane se quejo del dolor de espalda y tomaron un taxi para el departamento.

Thor se distrajo un momento contestando un mensaje de texto, pero Jane no le tomo importancia, solo una idea estaba en su mente, en cuanto llegaran al departamento dejaría al dios "muerto".

El rubio abrió la puerta y se giro para decirle algo a Jane, pero esta se abalanzo besándolo y en el acto saltando para rodear con sus piernas la cintura del dios. Thor cuidando de hacerle daño a ella o al bebé la sujeto e intento detenerla, pero la pequeña y obviamente excitada astrofísica no iba dar su brazo a torcer.

El vengador intento buscar apoyo en la pared pero solo se dejo caer sobre la puerta a medio abrir, gracias a esto el dios cayó de espaldas con una ansiosa Jane sobre él en una posición algo reveladora, y apenas trataron de ponerse en pie, una ligera tos al fondo de la habitación causo temor en Jane quedándose quieta. La luz se encendió gracias Darcy, dejando ver a los vengadores, Pepper y algunos conocidos de la torre Stark con una cara de sorpresa.

Nadie hacia ni un solo sonido, hasta que Tony comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el resto seguía absorto en la escena que tenían en frente. Jane paso del miedo, a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa a la vergüenza en cuestión de segundos.

Thor fue quien se levanto y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. Darcy exclamo un "Sorpresa", y Tony seguía muriéndose de la risa.

Pasadas las tensiones todos comenzaron la fiesta sorpresa, primero con vergüenza, luego poco a poco (y claro con ayuda del alcohol), todos comenzaron a relajarse y disfrutar de la fiesta. Todos menos Jane que por el embarazo no podía tomar ni una sola gota de licor.

Tony no dejaba de molestar a la feliz pareja, recibiendo por su parte reprimendas de Pepper. Jane intento concentrarse en los regalos desenvolviéndolos y agradeciendo a quien lo mando, todo hasta este punto y con todos medio ebrios, su vergüenza se disminuyo mucho. Luego Tony hizo su regalo.

Una enorme caja fue dejada en el centro de la habitación, cubierta de papel celeste con un enorme moño azul marino.

Jane con ayuda de thor quito la tapa y los lados de la caja cayeron al piso con un sonido secó. El contenido de la caja hizo que todos los presentes callaran y posaron su mirada en el. Fue de nuevo Tony quien rompió el silencio:

― Señoras y señores, ― empezó teatralmente y con acento etílico el millonario. ― les presento al RollsRoyce de las carriolas.

Todos centraron su atención en la hermosa y obviamente cara carriola, estaba cromada, con el asiento de imitación de piel, la pintura negra brillaba como si en verdad se tratara de un coche.

―Esa no es la que pedimos juntos Tony― se quejó Pepper de pronto roja de ira ― Claramente esta es de niño.

― creo que cambie el pedido. ― respondió Tony, con semblante de Jack Sparrow.

―Es linda― intervino Jane― creo que estará bien para niño o niña.

―si no estás de acuerdo, la podemos cambiar― propuso Pepper más calmada.

―No será necesario... ―comenzó la astrofísica, pero Stark la interrumpió.

―Si es niña― dijo Tony sentándose en una silla cruzando sus dedos. ― yo mismo mandare hacer otra para ella. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

― De acuerdo ―aceptó con una sonrisa la científica.

Sin más sorpresas por la noche y por salud de la embarazada, la fiesta termino dejando a una extremadamente cansada Jane que solo tuvo fuerzas para quitarse las botas, los pantalones y dejarse caer en la cama, casi al instante quedo dormida.

…_**.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero terminar el fic antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela.**_

_**Sin más que decir solo me queda pedir un review y mandarles muchos besos y abrazos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Thor no me pertenece, si no a MARVEL, si fuera mío tendría a un Loki a mi lado XD._

_Después de tan larga espera, aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, nos acercamos al final así que preparad s._

_**Lagrimas, Risas y las hormonas vuelven a hacer de las suyas**_

Era el séptimo mes del embarazo de Jane Foster, se diría que todo era maravilla hasta que se escuchaba a la futura madre vociferar y maldecir como camionero, seguido del ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos.

Una aterrorizada Darcy salió disparada hacia el corredor lejos de cualquier puerta, ventana o pared que pudiera quebrarse, al parecer un cálculo no le había salido a la astrofísica, como consecuente tomo el objeto más próximo (una taza de café), y lo lanzo a la pared más cercana, sin contar que dio justo en la pared de vidrio del laboratorio, estallando en miles de pedazos.

Thor corrió para ver lo que ocurría, últimamente Jane estaba comportándose rara, tenía un apetito voraz por las noches, cada cinco minutos cambiaba de ánimo, gritaba y decía mas insultos que otra cosa cuando las cosas no funcionaban ó lloraba desconsoladamente haciéndolo dormir en el sofá, para luego buscarlo en la madrugada para que durmiera con ella.

"Es normal del embarazo" decía Darcy, pero a veces era muy difícil tratar con ella y ese era un claro ejemplo.

― ¡¿QUE NO SE CANSAN DE DESTRUIR MI TORRE?! ― gritó Tony llegando corriendo hasta la escena.

― ¿Por qué no compras vidrios a prueba de balas? ― replicó Darcy escondida tras un escritorio.

―Buena idea ― dijo Tony con voz convencida, ― ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

―Jane no tiene un buen día, al parecer no le salieron los cálculos.

―Es más peligrosa que Hulk, ahora que está embarazada

La conversación fue interrumpida por una lluvia de artículos para escritorio, que cayó por el hueco abierto donde antes había estado un hermoso muro de vidrio.

―Solo tranquilízate― intentaba convencer Thor a Jane, en respuesta una libreta daba de lleno en la cara del dios.

―Déjenme en paz― grito Jane, todos decidieron obedecer.

―Con la furia que tiene puede levantar tu martillo― comentaba Tony, como si del clima se tratara.

Decidieron atrincherarse detrás de una pared de metal, mientras asomaban sus cabezas de manera cómica, Thor y Tony discutían sobre cómo lidiar con ella, cuando el resto de los vengadores aparecieron dando ideas y sugerencias de cómo tratar tan delicada situación.

Un rayo castaño cruzo el pasillo rápidamente, a todos los ahí presentes les tomo un segundo darse cuenta que Jane había abandonado el laboratorio y seguramente pronto desaparecería de la torre Stark.

Entonces los vengadores estuvieron como locos buscando a la astrofísica en estado de gravidez según la información de JARVIS. Había salido por la entrada principal y luego había corrido hasta la derecha.

―Y para colmo no lleva su celular― Expresó Darcy por completo frustrada, los vengadores habían ido tras la pista de Jane, pero al parecer se la había tragado la tierra, pronto comenzaron las teorías conspirativas Lokianas, Marcianas y Asgardianas que aseguraban que la novia de Thor, Dios del Trueno, no podía desaparecer así como así, aquí había gato encerrado.

Sin embargo a la pequeña castaña encinta no la habían secuestrado dioses locos o psicópatas, ni alienígenas de ningún tipo, nadie hubiera podido hacerle daño a Jane con lo furiosa que se encontraba. Corrió hasta que el peso de su barriga se lo permitió y entonces camino pausadamente.

Últimamente ni ella se aguantaba, lloraba, enfurecía y reía con la facilidad del zapping, pobre Thor, Darcy y el resto. Joder ahora le debía una fortuna a Tony.

Sintió sus ojos escocer y justo frente a la calle donde estaba parada, apareció como sacada de un deseo inclusive la podía ver con luces y canto celestiales.

Una funeraria.

Podría entrar, llorar y a nadie le parecería raro, si esa era una buena idea.

Cruzo la calle, y entro en uno en una de las salas y se sentó en la última fila, dejo que las lagrimas brotaran, en unos minutos se encontró llorando desconsoladamente, no podía dejar de culparse a sí misma de ser un problema, de tratar mal a las personas que la amaban y la enorme deuda que seguramente había adquirido con su jefe. También se cuestiono si podría ser una madre decente, ¿Y si después del embarazo seguía comportándose así?

Todas sus dudas e inseguridades llegaron y salieron en forma de agua salada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que la observaban, levanto la vista y se seco las lágrimas con las manos. Ahí en la primera fila había una mujer de unos cincuenta años, la miraba fijamente con los ojos rojos del llanto.

Al principio Jane no entendía el por qué del escrutinio. No fue hasta que le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la embarazada y luego miro el ataúd sobre el cual estaba colocada una foto del difunto, un señor que en la fotografía sonreía carismáticamente. Algo en el cerebro de Jane hizo click. Una mujer joven, embarazada, desconocida, llorando desconsoladamente… conclusión, seguramente es su amante.

Tan pronto como esa resolución llego a su cerebro, la científica se levanto y salió de la sala a toda prisa. No supo cuanto llevaba corriendo, ni a qué dirección se dirigía pero al detenerse no pudo si no soltar una enorme carcajada.

Aquella había sido una estúpida, realmente estúpida idea.

Siguió riendo por lo bajo hasta que subió a un taxi y se dirigió a la torre Stark.

― ¿Sabes cuánto llevo buscándote? ― Exclamo preocupado Thor.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, casualmente el dios del trueno había llegado al último, seguramente le había dado vueltas a la tierra mientras buscaba a su amada castaña. Solo que no había llegado muy tranquilo y los presentes temían una nueva rabieta de Jane.

―Lo sé ― dijo con voz tranquila

―Creí que te había pasado algo

Sin previo aviso los presentes saltaron del susto al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Jane.

―Sí que me ha pasado algo ― respondió a todas las miradas curiosas― seguramente e destruido un matrimonio por culpa de mis hormonas.

Luego conto lo sucedido en su pequeño escape a la funeraria y unos se sorprendieron, otros negaron con la cabeza pero al final todos rieron de las aventuras de la intrépida Jane con siete meses de embarazo.

De vuelta al apartamento Thor le dio un pequeño discurso a la mujer que amaba.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso, te lo ruego, tu y el bebé son lo más importante que tengo, ¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentir al no encontrarte? , me sentía vulnerable, infeliz y solo ― hizo una pausa y tomo la mano de Jane ― Sabes que sin ti la culpa y el dolor no me dejarían vivir, te amo Jane y si no puedo protegerte ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

La aludida no contesto, simplemente abrazo al dios y se lo comió a besos.

Todas las dudas y temores fueron poco a poco disipadas por el amor de la pareja y la cuenta regresiva del bebé que pronto estaría entre sus brazos.

….

**Nota de la autora: en serio me siento terrible por esta espera, pero no pude hacer mucho, no escribí mientras terminaba el semestre, pero cuando salí de vacaciones me dio el síndrome de la página en blanco, porque este capítulo no lo tenía planeado como el que sigue así que espero actualizar en una o dos semanas, siempre y cuando no tenga demasiada tarea. Al fin mi padre me rescato con esta anécdota por parte de una compañera de trabajo. Se me hizo tan graciosa que quise plasmarla aquí.**

**NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE OFENDER A NADIE POR EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO, si están inconformes me lo pueden decir por PM o por su REVIEW.**

**Besos**

**Linetask**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thor, Dios del Trueno vs. John Foster, Padre de Jane**_

―Mira estos― Dijo Darcy extendiéndole un papel a Jane, la astrofísica lo miro con curiosidad y lo tomo. Tenía una lista de nombres y su significado.

― ¿Cual es la urgencia de encontrar un nombre para el bebe? ― pregunto Jane con una ceja alzada.

―tienes ocho meses y aun no decides el nombre, no puede andar por ahí sin nombre. ― respondió la pelinegra, ―esos son nombres nórdicos, pensé que a Thor le gustaría un nombre de esos.

Jane volvió a mirar la lista, hasta la fecha había leído miles de nombres y aun no se decidía por ninguno.

―Creo que lo sabré cuando nazca― resolvió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguieron comentando un buen rato sobre el tema, seguían en el laboratorio, a pesar del estado de gravidez de Jane, esta no soportaba la idea de quedarse sola todo el día, así que había decidido no faltaría al trabajo, a menos que el embarazo le impidiera trasladarse y después del incidente del otro día nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Jane sintió como el pequeño que cargaba en el vientre se movía y sonrió, últimamente él o ella se encontraba inquieto, sentía sus constantes movimientos, pero cuando iba a su chequeo habitual, permanecía en la misma posición, dándole la espalda al ultrasonido. Como si supiera cuando volver a su lugar.

― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ― Se escucho un grito en el pasillo.

―Mierda―Masculló Jane antes de correr lo más rápido que su inflado cuerpo le permitía hasta la puerta del laboratorio, seguida de una Darcy ansiosa.

Al final del pasillo y rodeado de un grupo de curiosos, se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años, con el cabello castaño y algunas canas asomándose. Debajo de sus gafas se observaban unos ojos chocolates furiosos. Muy furiosos.

― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ― Repitió su pregunta el hombre.

― ¿A quién busca? ― Preguntó Pepper al ver el alborotó.

― Al rubio oxigenado― Respondió el desconocido de mala gana.

―No hagas un escándalo papá ― Dijo la embarazada sobre el murmullo de la multitud.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la científica, el hombre por otro lado miro furibundo a su hija y camino con pasos pesados hacia ella.

― ¡JANE MARGARETH FOSTER! ― gritó― ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS!

― Acompáñame al laboratorio. ―Ordenó serenamente Jane, dándose media vuelta indicando el camino.

Al cruzar la puerta, lo primero que vio Jane sentado en su escritorio era a la última persona que quería ver con su padre como estaba.

―Querida Jane, te he traído pastel de chocolate― ofreció con su alegre sonrisa el Dios del Trueno.

―Thor, quiero presentarte a mi padre John Foster. Papá…― Jane no pudo terminar la conversación, ya que su padre le lanzó a Thor el primer objeto que encontró. Un nuevo microscopio, que seguramente le restaría una buena suma a Jane de su salario.

Thor esquivo sin dificultad dicho objeto y miro a la mujer que amaba con cierta confusión.

―Y tú me regañaste por quebrar una taza― le recriminó a Jane, que lo miró entre furibunda y boquiabierta. ― Un gusto conocerlo, soy Thor Odínson, Dios del trueno, ― Se presentó ignorando las acciones pasadas.

― EMBARAZASTE A MI PRINCESITA. ― volvió a gritar John señalando con un dedo al Dios.

Jane no podía estar más anonadada, ¿su padre llamándola princesita? No se habían hablado por casi siete años.

― Creo que ya estoy grandecita― murmuró Jane. Su padre la fulmino con la mirada.

― Tenias un futuro brillante por delante, lo echaste a perder por una noche de pasión

"De hecho fueron muchas" pensó la astrofísica, pero ni loca lo diría, su padre ya estaba buscando que otra cosa lanzar.

―Número uno, ― comenzó a enlistar― No he arruinado nada. Número dos, Thor y yo tenemos una relación seria. Por último, un bebé no es el fin del mundo.

John Foster miro a su hija con ligera admiración.

― ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? ―pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Jane miro enternecida a su padre, no habían hablado desde la muerte de su madre. Y durante su adolescencia, seguido de su tiempo en la universidad, las peleas eran las únicas conversaciones que mantenían. Pero eso no impidió que se acercara al hombre que la había criado y le había enseñado la carrera que tanto amaba, para abrazarlo con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

Thor se unió a los cinco segundos de ver la conmovedora escena y envolvió a ambos astrofísicos en un abrazo.

―Otra cosa más, ― susurró su padre. ― ¿Por qué escogiste a un alienígena?

Jane no pudo hacer más que reír.

Ya bien entrada la noche, Jane miro el reloj de nuevo.

―No han pasado ni dos segundos desde que lo miraste por última vez― protesto Darcy.

― Estoy nerviosa― confesó. El bebé en su vientre también se movió inquieto. ― Ya hace tres horas que se fueron.

John Foster había tenido la magnífica idea de celebrar con su "yerno" que se iba a convertir en abuelo y desde entonces Jane estaba con el alma pendiendo en un hilo, después del atentado-microscopio, tal vez esa salida no era más que una escusa para asesinar a Thor.

― Jane no pienses nada malo. ― Sugirio Darcy― Será como cuando Erick saco de la prisión de SHIELD a Thor, tu padre se embriagara y Thor lo traerá sano y salvo.

Jane volvió a mirar el reloj.

Dos interminables horas después Darcy yacía dormida en el sofá, Jane con una angustia interminable miraba la televisión sin prestar alguna atención en el contenido de esta. Su teléfono celular vibro en la mesa.

― Diga― Contestó Jane sin ver el identificador

―Jane― Hablo un Thor evidentemente nervioso― ¿Tu padre está en la casa?

―NO― casi gritó Jane en estado de pánico― ¡THOR! ¡PERDISTE A MI PADRE!

Solo se escucho al vengador tragar seco.

―Lo encontrare cariño

― ¿En qué bar están? ― Preguntó Jane con voz seria.

Después de recibir las indicaciones y despertar a Darcy con gritos histéricos, se pusieron en marcha hacia el bar, cuando llegaron los vengadores ya se encontraban ahí dentro.

― ¿Lo encontraron? ― interrogó Jane con el corazón desbocado.

Todos los vengadores se miraron y fue Natasha quien respondió.

―No― dijo a secas. ― esperamos a que Stark descargue los videos de seguridad.

―JARVIS los tendrá en un segundo ― intervino Tony.

―Ire al baño entonces― murmuró Jane encaminándose al sanitario.

Al entrar Jane se percato de que un par de zapatos de hombre se veían por el hueco de uno de los cubículos. Se dirigió y tocó la puerta fuertemente.

―Papá, estas ahí dentro.

―Vete Jane, he sido un pésimo padre ― Respondió el aludido

―No eres mal padre

― Si lo soy, debí apoyarte en vez de tratar de cambiar tus decisiones.

― Papá, solo querías lo mejor para mí. ― mencionó Jane― yo tampoco he sido un ejemplo de hija.

―Eres la mejor hija que un padre pudo desear― Dijo John abriendo la puerta y abrazando a su hija.

― Oh papá

Duraron unos minutos hasta que John atino a preguntar.

―Jane, ¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres?

Jane rió.

―Es el baño de mujeres papá.

….…..

**No tengo excusas.**

**Me odio muchísimo, porque a mi mente se le ocurrió aletargarse justo al salir de vacaciones. No saben lo que sufrí este semestre u.u. Pero es navidad y merecen su regalo, muy tarde pero aquí esta.**

**Bueno, este capítulo se me antoja tierno y gracioso, me invente la historia familiar de Jane así que me disculpan por cualquier modificación a la original.**

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a quien me empujo hoy a terminar de escribirlo: mi hermana y por ser la autora intelectual de la idea del extravió del papá de Jane.**_

**Sin más les deseo muy felices fiestas y con el favor de Dios terminare el fic antes del 2016.**

**Así es, solo nos queda un capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, este es el último capítulo y con el que había imaginado la historia, sin embargo al escribirlo salió demasiado oscuro y decidí no subirlo, créanme lo hubieran odiado, así que antes de un examen se me ocurrió otra idea, y escribí una parte del fic.**

**Ahora son casi las dos de la mañana y lo he terminado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que lo leyeron y dejaron un mensajito.**

**Sin más léanlo.**

_**Un compromiso, una boda y un nacimiento.**_

Thor despertó con la sensación de que sería un gran día, Jane dormía a su lado y el dios del trueno posó la mano sobre el vientre de su amada recibiendo como saludo una patadita de su futuro hijo. Sonrió, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la astrofísica.

Escribió una pequeña nota y la dejo en el espejo para que Jane lo viera al despertar. Tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a los vengadores para tener ayuda en esta misión.

9:00 a.m.

— ¿Alguien tiene idea de porque pikachu nos mandó llamar? — Cuestionó Tony al grupo que se había reunido en un pequeño café.

—No nos ha informado— Respondió escuetamente la viuda negra.

Tony se dejó caer en una silla, unos segundos después el dios del trueno se hizo presente.

—Se preguntaran porque los cite aquí.

—Eso exactamente —interrumpió Stark.

—Ignóralo, sigue Thor— intervino Steve.

—Deseo comprometerme formalmente con Jane. —Informó el futuro padre.

—Ah— Exclamo Tony con una sonrisa burlona — El dios del trueno quiere echarse la soga al cuello pero ya se comió el pastel.

Todos miraron con cara de poco amigos al millonario.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudar? —Pregunto Bruce.

—Primeramente necesito un anillo.

3:00 p.m.

—Maldición hemos recorrido unas 30 joyerías y el señor padre de la estática no se decide por un anillo.

—No le hagas caso Thor— Dijo Natasha —Stark tiene la sensibilidad de una ostra.

—Una ostra tiene más sensibilidad— completó Clint.

—Ya — Calmaba Thor aunque estuviera visiblemente nervioso. —Necesito encontrar el anillo perfecto para Jane. No puede ser cualquiera.

—Entremos a la próxima joyería, — Sugería Banner— Supongo que la numero 33 debe ser la indicada.

3:15 p.m.

Todos los vengadores salían de la tienda, cabizbajos y con las manos vacías.

—Lamento que haya sido una búsqueda infructuosa— Expresó el Capi.

—Yo también— Thor no podía sentirse más derrotado.

—A ver bebés— Espetó Natasha con los brazos en jarras, —Son los malditos vengadores y se dan por vencidos por 33 intentos fallidos y así se hacen llamar los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Los varones se quedaron callados y con miedo a que la Viuda Negra atentara contra sus vidas.

—A ver amo de los relámpagos— Dijo señalando a Thor, el resto como buenos compañeros dieron un paso atrás. —Acompáñame. El resto váyanse, solo estorban.

—Soy libre— celebró Tony antes de caer de bruces por un empujón de la espía número uno de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En un segundo los vengadores se habían disuelto para dejar solos a la viuda y al asgardiano que solo seguía a la pelirroja. Se dirigían por una dirección menos concurrida, con pequeños establecimientos. Natasha entró en un establecimiento pequeño, cuyos anaqueles revelaban que se trataba de una tienda de antigüedades.

—Nat— Saludaba una mujer afroamericana de unos cuarenta años con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía un simple vestido de algodón blanco.

— Rita—La pelirroja devolvió el saludo — Te presento a Thor.

—Mucho gusto— Saludó la mujer sonriente— ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Buscamos un anillo, tiene que ser especial. — Informó Natasha.

—Creo tener lo que buscan — Respondió antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en un pequeño cuarto.

—No tenía idea de que frecuentabas lugares así— Menciono Thor mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, todo ahí parecía demasiado femenino. Papel decorativo azul pastel con patrón de rosas y violetas, estantes de madera vieja llenos de alhajeros, cajas de música, estatuillas; también había algunos maniquís de costurera con vestidos blancos, ocres y dorados.

— También soy mujer— Aclaró Natasha con falso tono de ofensa, pero sonriendo.

Rita entro de nuevo al local y puso una caja de madera pintada de beige sobre el mostrador. La destapó y mostró su contenido, cuatro anillos, dos de plata, uno de oro y uno de ambos materiales. El primero de plata tenía un rubí redondo rodeado por diminutos diamantes, el segundo tenía un zafiro y estaba adornado de manera similar al anterior. El de oro tenía una esmeralda cuadriforme engarzada, a los lados donde se unían la gema con el aro se encontraban dos pares de diamantes ovalados. Por ultimo estaba un solitario diamante que reposaba en un aro de oro que daba otra vuelta para volverse a encontrar con la piedra, solamente que terminaba siendo de plata.

—Este es— Dijo Thor sonriente sosteniendo el anillo de diamante.

—Este— observó Rita mientras retiraba de las manos del dios el anillo— tiene una historia hermosa, fue hecho en 1922, un hombre pobre se había matado durante 10 años trabajando hasta que recaudo una pequeña fortuna, entonces fue a casa de la mujer que amaba y pidió casarse con ella. Los padres protestaron y ella huyo con él. —Luego de una pequeña pausa siguió narrando— Vinieron a Nueva York y vivieron felices hasta su muerte hace una década atrás. La manera en que está fabricado simboliza a dos almas que se unen.

Thor compró el anillo y con la garantía de la vendedora de que si no le quedaba a Jane podía ajustarlo, el dios del trueno se despidió de su heroína y se dirigió al departamento. Eran las 4:45 p.m.

Jane tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa nerviosamente, Darcy la observaba ansiosa, la astrofísica no solo estaba preocupada por el paradero de Thor, sino que estaba furiosa. Esperaba que Thor trajera una muy buena excusa para no haber llamado o haber tenido el día fuera sin responder las llamadas de Jane. Oh si, ardería Troya o en su defecto Nueva York.

—Tal vez se quedó sin batería— Intentó tranquilizarla— o lo rompió de nuevo, Thor rompe teléfonos como si los regalaran.

Jane la ignoro olímpicamente.

— Si sigues moviéndote así tendrás al bebé aquí en la cocina— La mención del bebé funciono y la castaña parpadeo dejando de mover su inquieto cuerpo.

— ¿Y si se fue, Darcy? — Dijo Jane con los ojos llorosos.

—Claro que no…

—Volvió al dorado Asgard.

—Jane, él…

—Volvió al jodido mundo donde todo es de oro, hasta las manzanas.

—Jane…

— Volvió donde esta esa princesa guerrera.

—Ja…

—Seguramente se fue porque ella no parece ballena. ¡Tendré que criar al bebé sola! ¡Y es un mini dios! ¡DOLERA!

El parloteo desesperado de Jane se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. El dios del trueno entro al departamento sonriente. Pero en vez de ser recibido con un beso, una taza con café caliente se le estrelló en toda su divina frente.

—Vete con ella, mi hijo y yo no te necesitamos — Escucho que Jane le decía antes de que el sonido de una puerta siento cerrada de manera brusca inundara la estancia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó el asgardiano confundido.

—Creo que te ha mandado a donde Sif. —Respondió Darcy, para luego explicarle la histeria de Jane. — Así que grandote, te dejo solo con la madre soltera.

Darcy salió y Thor se encamino a la habitación que compartía con Jane. Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió.

—Jane, por favor— suplicó Thor— Tenemos que hablar.

Jane salio de la habitación con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Por qué te gusto? —Cuestiono al borde del llanto.

—Que pregunta más tonta— Dijo el dios — Eres quien me ayudo en mi exilio, me enamore de ti, de tu inteligencia, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria me sentí pequeño junto a alguien, cuando fui a Asgard solo pensaba en volverte a ver. ¿No ves que sin ti podía morir?

—Thor— Exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Y para demostrarlo— se puso de rodillas— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Jane se quedó petrificada, antes de asentir llorando. Thor le tomo la mano derecha y le colocó el anillo que le quedo a la perfección.

En el veinteavo piso de la torre Stark se celebraba una boda civil. La astrofísica Jane Foster contraía nupcias con el Dios del Trueno Thor Odinson.

Jane se veía hermosa en su vestido corto de encaje blanco, de cuello redondo y manga corta, una cinta de satén color perla adornaba graciosamente debajo del busto. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una media coleta y ligeramente ondulado, usaba maquillaje sutil que le daba elegancia.

Thor vestía un traje de sastre gris, una camisa blanca y un corbatín negro. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y lucía su simpática sonrisa.

La boda se celebraba sin inconvenientes, el juez pidió que firmaran, Tony, Pepper, Darcy y Steve fueron los padrinos.

—Los declaró marido y mujer —Anunció el juez —Puede besar a la novia.

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, se separaron un poco y Jane sintió un poco de dolor en el abdomen mientras los invitados comenzaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Cuando Jane abrazó a Pepper, sintió que sus piernas se mojaban. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro al piso. Pepper también dirigió su vista al pequeño charco cristalino.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó la pelirroja —Llamen a la ambulancia.

—Tranquilos— dijo Jane, al ver a todos abalanzarse sobre ella—solo se rompió a fuente, aún falta algo para que dé a luz, podemos llegar sin llamar a la ambulancia.

— ¿Segura?— Preguntó Thor

Como respuesta un alarido de dolor salió de la garganta de Jane.

—Hay que llevarla YA— Ordenó Darcy.

Thor tomo a su esposa en brazos y se dirigió al elevador, Pepper y Darcy entraron con la pareja. Las puertas se cerraron y Pepper presiono el botón de la planta baja, apenas había comenzado a moverse cuando el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Jane.

—Creo que se trabo. — Sugirió Darcy.

— ¡Es el maldito de Tony! —Dijo horrorizada Pepper. —Suele trabar el elevador cuando lo uso.

— ¿Cuánto durara así? —Interrogo Jane.

—Suele variar. A veces me ha dejado una hora. — Respondió Pepper ansiosa— Le llamare y le diré que lo ponga a andar.

Veinte llamadas después, Tony no contestaba su teléfono, ni ninguno de los otros vengadores Jane yacía en el piso del elevador sentada y recargada en el pecho de Thor que había adoptado una posición similar para apoyar a la embarazada que de vez en cuando apretaba sus manos con bastante fuerza.

—Vaya noche de bodas, — susurró Jane con una sonrisa cansada.

—Creo que es el mejor regalo de bodas. —contestó Thor besándole el cabello.

El sonido de una llamada entrante hizo que todos miraran expectantes la mano de Pepper que apenas si tardo un segundo en contestar.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Gritó — ¡Jane está dando a luz! — Silencio. — ¿Cómo es posible? — Otra pausa. — ¡Sácanos de aquí! — Pepper colgó el teléfono. — Viene para acá, atacaron la torre para intentar robar el núcleo de energía.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Darcy al borde del pánico.

—Tranquila— Calmaba Pepper — Al parecer ya está todo bajo control.

Un nuevo quejido de Jane, las interrumpio.

—Ya viene, Ya viene — Canturreaba Jane con rictus de dolor.

—Vamos Thor— Darcy lo jaló del brazo para quitarlo de su posición, —Debes mirar— Thor palideció— No pongas esa cara, no es la primera vez que miras _ahí._

—No estoy calificado para eso— Aseguró el dios.

—Vamos, cobarde es tu esposa— Rebatió Darcy.

—Es tu amiga y eres mujer— Se defendió Thor.

—Eso no vale—gruño la morena empujando al dios para que viera entre las piernas de su amiga. —¿Puedes ver la cabeza?

Como respuesta Thor levantó la cabeza y aun arrodillado simplemente se desplomo sobre las rodillas dobladas de Jane.

—Quítenmelo de encima. — Gimió Jane.

Entre las dos pobres mujeres en píe movieron el inerte cuerpo del asgardiano a una esquina del cada vez más claustrofóbico elevador. Darcy entonces se armó de valor para ver entre las piernas de su compañera.

—Ya viene, — informó con pánico Darcy, comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Respira Darcy, respira Jane— Repetía Pepper mirando a una y a la otra.

Jane comenzó a jadear de dolor y sintió la necesidad de pujar. Pepper se colocó entre sus piernas y Darcy en la posición antiguamente adoptada por Thor, sujeto las manos de Jane y la insto a que pujara.

—Vamos Jane, ya mero sabremos si es niño o niña— Animaba Darcy.

Tras una pequeña lucha un llanto se escuchó, Pepper sostuvo al pequeño ser en brazos.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Darcy.

—Es….

La respuesta de Pepper se vio interrumpida por la abrupta abertura en las puertas del elevador, que quedaron convertidos en chatarra. La armadura de Iron Man se hizo presente. La imagen que vislumbro el hombre de hierro por la pequeña abertura que había hecho, Pepper tenía el vestido lila ensangrentado y sostenía un pequeño bulto, Jane se encontraba semiconsciente con su vestido de novia completamente irreconocible estaba recargada en una Darcy con su vestido azul rey remangado hasta los muslos. Thor yacía en una esquina con sin dar señales de vida.

—Niña— Murmuró Pepper— ¡En tu cara Stark! ¡GANÉ!

Darcy le lanzó "amistosamente" un zapato, cuidando de no darle a la bebé.

—Creo que tenemos algo más importante que hacer, Jane ni siquiera sabe que pasa.

Tony levanto el elevador para dejarlo a la altura del marco y así poder sacar a los atrapados. El equipo de los vengadores y algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. ayudaron en la tarea, entre Steve y Bruce sacaron al inconsciente dios del trueno, Natasha cortó el cordón umbilical y ayudo a Pepper a salir con la pequeña.

Barton cargó a una Jane que permanecía en un estado semiconsciente, Darcy salió con ayuda de María Hill. De ahí todos se dirigieron al hospital.

Jane sintió la luz del sol traspasar sus parpados, se giró con cierta pereza, dirigió una mano a su henchido vientre pero este se encontraba más pequeño, frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos y estiro la mano para tocar a Thor, cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con el vacío. Abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y al girarse cayo al blanco piso de aquella habitación del ala de maternidad.

En ese instante una sonriente Darcy ingreso a la habitación. Jane suspiró aliviada y Darcy procedió a resumir lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó nerviosamente la astrofísica.

—Ya la traen hacía acá— Respondió la chica.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dando pasó a su doctora, seguida de un contento Thor que sostenía un bulto rosa en brazos. El dios le paso a su hija y Jane no podía describir lo que esos pequeños ojos azules le hicieron sentir, talvez fue la primera que supo su existencia y fue la última en conocerla, pero todo había valido la pena.

Su hija era hermosa la cara era regordeta, la cabecita tenía una mata de cabello color castaño claro, su nariz era chata y sus labios rosados, complementados con los ojos del azul más hermoso que había visto jamás la nena parecía un ángel.

—Solo falta su nombre— Dijo la doctora.

—Idina— contestó Jane casi al instante, era el nombre que había sonado en su mente mientras observaba esos ojos azules.

Idina Margareth Foster sería el nombre oficial de la pequeña semidiosa que llenaría de luz donde pisara y que crecería para hacer de todo un poco.

FIN

-PLUS-

—Por lo que más quieras Pepper— Rogaba el genio millonario — No me hagas salir así.

—Deudas de juego son deudas de honor — Respondió Pepper cínicamente.

— No volveré a apostar contigo— Refunfuño el Stark.

—Sal ya— Apresuró Pepper

Se abrió una cortina dejando al descubierto a Anthony Stark vestido de mujer, con un deslumbrante vestido rojo de lentejuelas, zapatos con tacón de 15 centímetros, la peluca, el maquillaje y las joyas completaron el vestuario.

Tony no contaba con que los vengadores, algunos amigos y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. esperaban junto a Pepper y todos tenían algún dispositivo capaz de sacar una foto o video.

—Mándame un besito Stark— Gritaba Clint

—Aquí está tu besito— Respondía el travestido mientras sacaba el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

— ¿A qué hora sales por el pan? —Piropeo alguien más.

—Al diablo con ustedes— dijo ofendido el hombre de hierro, y al girarse para salir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, trastabillo por culpa de los malditos zancos que llevaba y lo único que le quedo fue mirar el techo mientras los demás (incluido JARVIS) se destornillaban de risa.

**N.A.**

**Es tan nostálgico poner una historia como completa.**

**Bebé fue para mí una transición sobre mi ortografía y mi redacción.**

**Aclarando algunos puntos:**

**\- En mi página de Facebook que se llama Linnet Ask, subiré fotos de los anillos y el vestido de bodas.**

**\- La historia del anillo de Jane está basada en el gran Gatsby y como me hubiese gustado que acabara.**

—**Los anillos son unos pequeños tributos, el verde es por Loki, y los otros dos son por Rubí y Zafiro de Steven Universe.**

**-Me decidí al final que el bebé sería niña por que adoro a mi sobrina que acaba de cumplir un año.**

—**El nombre de la niña está inspirado en Idina Menzel a quien admiro con todo mi corazón.**

— **La idea del parto en el elevador y Pepper era mi primera opción, Darcy y Thor se agregaron cuando cambie la historia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME A LO LARGO DE ESTÉ FIC. PERDÓN POR LOS RETARDOS Y POR LOS INCONVENIENTES.**

**LAS QUIERO.**

**Linnetask**


End file.
